1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pet carriers and horse saddle accessories. More specifically, the present invention relates to a saddle pet carrier supported by the croup region of a horse and tensioned against a horse saddle girth and the backside of a saddle cantle.
Horseback riding can be a leisure activity or a function of one's work during the course of a day. Horses provide a means of transportation that are more flexible than motor vehicles and a mode that is more enjoyable as an activity. Horses can better navigate less developed areas, and owners may enjoy riding their horse for periods of time for relaxation and enjoyment. However, horses have limited carrying capacity. The ability of the user to store personal items and pets is limited by the design of most horse saddles and their accessories.
The present invention contemplates a particular class of horseback riders and the needs therefor. Specifically, those horseback riders who have animal pets or work animals that the riders wish to take along with them during their riding. These individuals include everyday pet owners and horseback riders, as well as hunters who employ work dogs or hunting dogs. The ability to carry the pet or work animal over longer distances and with the rider is of particular importance in the present invention, wherein a secure cradle is presented for attachment to an existing horse saddle.
Many horseback riders would like to take their pets with them when going on horseback rides, as pets such as dogs are often enthusiastic about being with their owner and would enjoy the outdoors as much as their owner. Some owners limit their time away from their pets because of guilt when leaving them alone. Small dogs and other pets, however, can have a difficult time keeping up with a horse and can quickly become exhausted over an extended trip. The horse may accidentally step on small dogs, which can severely injure them in the field. Some riders may try to hold or balance the dog on the horse, but this can be dangerous for the rider, the dog, and the horse.
The present invention provides a housing that is adapted to connect to a horse saddle via its saddle girth, whereby the housing sits behind the rider and is drawn against the backside of the saddle cantle and towards the saddle girth for secure support. The base of the housing and its connection area against the saddle cantle comprises a padded region to protect the horse, the saddle and the housing from injury and wear. The goal is to provide a support for a small or mid-sized dog, pet, or a plurality of personal items that can be carried by the horse and without vigilant supervision by the rider. A series of straps that are akin to a child safety seat within a vehicle are used to secure the assembly firmly into place and in connection with the saddle while riding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to animal carrying device. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications, and generally relate to vehicle animal carriers of diverging construction and intent from that provided in the present disclosure. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 7,204,205 to O'Donnell discloses a pet console seat having a central frame forming upstanding sides and a bottom to support the pet therein. A front and rear strap connect to secondary straps that secure the assembly to a vehicle console, while an interior tether secures to the pet to control its movement while the vehicle is in motion and while the pet is positioned inside the bed structure. While the O'Donnell device contemplates a housing for a pet for use with a vehicle, its structure is particularly suited for connection to an underlying support, while the present invention is supported against the seatback of a horse saddle. The tethers of the present invention are tensioned against the saddle while the base of the assembly is supported by a horse hind region.
U.S. Published Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0211536 to Phipps discloses a carrier device for horse saddles that includes a housing having an open top and sidewalls having holes to accommodate a dog's head and paws therethrough. A harness is provided inside the device to secure the dog in a prone or seated position, which the housing secures to the saddle girth. Inserts placed within the housing change the volume of the box to accommodate smaller dogs or to fill the housing when not carrying a dog therein. The harness within the housing includes attachment points to the base of the housing to prevent the animal for jumping out of the box. No mention is made in the Phipps device that teaches of a means to secure the housing to the saddle girth in a safe or secure manner to avoid tipping of the housing or disconnection. The present invention contemplates a plurality of side straps that combine into a single saddle strap that is adjustable tensioned from the saddle girth supported around the torso of the horse. The structure and connection of the Phipps device diverges from that of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,294 to Reid discloses another pet carrier for use in a vehicle, wherein a platform having low side panels and an elongated and upstanding rear panel. The panels are pivotably connected to the base, while a tether is adapted to retain the pet on the platform while the vehicle is in motion and the pet may move or be shifted by changes in momentum. The device can be condensed by collapsing the rear panel against the platform, while the tether connects from the base of the rear panel and extends over its upper edge to support pet in an upright or seated position. The Reid device is a novel, collapsible pet support for a vehicle; however its structure does not lend itself for use with a horse saddle, as provided by the present invention.
U.S. Published Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0217599 to Varner discloses an animal carrier for carrying an animal on a motorcycle. The device comprises a housing having a base and a sidewall for attaching to a motorcycle saddlebag mount or sidecar mount. The housing includes an opening along its upper surface and a rear enclosure for the animal to rest out of the path of wind while the vehicle is in motion. Similar to the aforementioned devices, the Varner device fails to disclose a novel horseback riding pet carrier that is securely attachable to a horse saddle.
The present invention provides a secure means to transport a pet or a plurality of personal items behind a horseback rider. The device includes securement straps that attached an upstanding housing or crate to the back of a horse saddle, drawing the housing towards the saddle cantle and girth, and allowing the topside of the horse support the weight of the housing and animal therein. It is submitted that the present invention is substantially divergent in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing saddle carrier devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.